Sky: Part One Charmander, the First Pokemon
by freewriter2000
Summary: This chapter is about a 10 year-old Girl, Sky Waterflow, who is packing her bag to leave with her new Pokemon, a Charmander.
1. Sky:Part 1 Charmander The First Pokemon

Sky's Pokemon

Hello one and all. This is a Pokemon fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

______________________________________________________________

Sky was breathing hard from running around her house nonstop for 10 minutes. Her bag had 105 Pokeballs in it, along with food and health for the Pokemon she caught. She was also planning to bring her pokedex, a journal was already set in the bag, a small wireless internet laptop ready to go, and several outfits sitting by her bag.

"Mom, where are the hair bands? I can't find them!"

"I believe the are on my bedside table. Did you check?"

"No, but why are they on _your_ bedside table?", Sky called back to her mother as she raced past the walls. As she spun around the corner of the bed, she saw the hair bands. Grabbing them, Sky turned and flashed downstairs, holding five of the peach and blond hairbands in her mouth, her hands putting the sixth in her hair.

"Now I need to get a Pokemon! I'm ready!"

Sky's mother was Pokemon professor, and she had a sprawling facility in back of her house, with a room for each Pokemon Trainer she has given a Pokemon to. Each room has a pool, a small patch of trees, an high roof with netting instead of glass, a pit with fire burning constantly, and different exercise equipment.

"OK, grab your bag and follow me!", her mother said. "I have already prepared a room for you when you capture a seventh Pokemon."

"Thanks, Mom"

Mrs. Waterflow led her excited daughter to the door in the back of the house that lead to the starter Pokemon facility. She opened the door and stepped aside for her daughter.

"The starter Pokemon are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. You know all about them, so I won't tell you their attributes."

Sky looked at the quiet Pokeballs and said, "Which one is Charmander?" Her mother pointed at one, and Sky picked it up. "Charmander, I choose you!" The ball popped open, and Charmander appeared on the table. It looked around, it's gaze settling on Sky. Charmander's tail flame was about 7 inches tall, the widest part 4.5 inches across.

"Wow, Mom. That is one healthy Charmander."

Sky's mother nodded and smiled at her child.

"You should start off now. Grab what you need and get going. Push yourself. I want you to call when you get to Aridian City, OK? I also want to see four Pokemon here when you reach the third week, OK?"

"Mom, OK!", Sky complained.

"Now get going!". Sky grabbed her bag that she had set on the floor, picked up Charmander and set him on the floor, then walked to the door. Before leaving the house though, Sky put on her white hand guards and white-and-blue ball cap. She scooped up Charmander from the ground, and started toward the door, only to be interrupted when her mother called that she had left her pokedex. _Oops_, thought Sky as she ducked back into the room. _I should've put that in my pocket. That's embarrassing. _Having finally got everything, Sky marched out of the house, bag across her shoulder, Charmander in her arms, Pokedex in her pocket, cap on her head, and mind focused.


	2. Sky:Part 2 Charmander and Sky Depart

Sky had just stepped outside her house when Charmander dove out of her arms and jumped into the air joyfully. Sky's neighbor had just cleaned out her compost pile and got rid of the putrid smell that had been emanating from it.

"_Char, ar, cha!", _Charmander called. "Come on, Sky!". Sky ran over to Charmander, her blond ponytail bouncing.

"Silly! I've already seen this place! I live here!", Sky said to her excited fire pokemon. Charmander was looking around, his head whipping in circles to take in all of 9TH street. The white, blue, and gray houses with large doors, decks, and windows were lined up, all with 30 acres behind each house. This was one of the nicest streets in Aridian City. It was clean, had trees and grass that were flourishing, and no one was too creepy. The Aridian City Gym was even at the end of the lane, though it was set farther back from the road. There was a hospital close to the gym, too. The gym had large moon gardens, stone-floored patios with torches burning, pine woods, elm and birch forests, rocky hills, sandy beaches, plains or fields of check grass(grass that somehow alternates between gold and tan), and large lakes with millions of small brooks flowing around the 120 acres of land. The hospital was at the back three quarters of the gym. 9TH Street and Icefire Avenue were that pride of Aridian City. Icefire was a bustling street with vendors, small shops, huge shopping malls, and hotels with pokemon centers that attracted many famous people and travelers loved the hospitality.

Charmander had wondered over to a small Japanese maple and was squeaking, "_Char, char, char!"_, which didn't mean anything except that Charmander was really excited and happy to be out of the pokemon room.

Sky looked at Charmander fondly and said, "Come on, Charmander. We're gonna start off." As charmander come over, Sky took out a small pellet of brown food, personalized for Charmander's level, age, and health. The pellet was about an inch long, and half an inch wide, with a hard brown shell and a creamy tan inside. With Charmander being at level 2, about three weeks old, and very healthy, the pellet was lighter in color than otherwise, and most of the mass was the creamy filling. The health makes the pellet darker, and the shell thicker. Charmander reached his red and tan neck towards Sky's hand, flicked his tongue out, snapped it back in (with the pellet), and swallowed it. Since Charmander was eyeing her pocket from which she had produced the food, Sky exclaimed, "Charmander, you can't have anymore! It might make you ill! What would I do then, as you _are_ my only Pokemon, and I need _you_ to help me catch more!". Charmander backed off, but he was still glancing at Sky. After about 2 minutes of walking in silence with the fire Pokemon looking at Sky's pack, Sky said, "Will you stop looking at the bag! No more.", then added,"Besides, I need you mix up another one for you later when your health of something changes."

Sky took out her Pokedex and told it to go to a document for notes on Pokemon, then enabled "speech to text." Her title was, "Charmander, Day One", with an underline. "Charmander seems to like the food with creamy inside I gave him. Wanted more, but I didn't allow him, as he might get ill. This was on May 18, 2012, about noon.", were Sky's notes that she took. When Sky and Charmander reach the end of 9TH street, a woman leans out of a window and says, "Have a good time! Remember call! Bye, Sky!"

"Bye, Miss Velnah! I'll call!", Sky called back, waving. Charmander stopped and looked over at Miss Velnah and said, "Cha Char Charma!" to the lady."Bye Miss Velnah!"


End file.
